


I'll wear your ring.

by badshewolf



Series: Stopless love- Chansoo week 2017 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, im sorry, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badshewolf/pseuds/badshewolf
Summary: And in the end the Beatles lied to him, and love is not all you need.





	I'll wear your ring.

**Chansoo week day 3: Sweet/Bitter.**

_**“And I'll wear your ring on the right hand for a while”** _

_Trixie Mattel- I'll wear your ring_

Chanyeol feels a faint sense of cold when he slips the silver ring on his right hand, sending shivers down his spine. He stares at it and feels a wave of emotions forming at the pit of his stomach, but he won't cry, not anymore.

“You're living in the past again Yeollie” he hears Junmyeon’s voice coming from behind him, he turns to face the older and he sees him shaking his head.

“I'm not living in the past hyung, I'm just….reminiscing” he says and chuckles sadly as he takes the ring off and puts it safely in the drawer where it has been for the past two years.

The older just sighs and leaves the room, leaving Chanyeol alone again.

_“I just can't wear it Yeol,it's too much of a risk, I hope you understand”_

That's what Kyungsoo said the day he returned the ring Chanyeol had got him, it was a soundwave ring, engraved with a phrase that Kyungsoo didn't know of.

“And he will never know” he thought as the memories keep hitting him like water from a waterfall, no matter how many years pass, when it comes to Kyungsoo he would always fail to keep it cool.

He sits on the bed and hugs his long legs,he remembers how it used to be, when they were in love (he still is) everything seemed perfect even if they had to hide from everyone. They could do it, for each other they could do it.

Or so he thought, because it looks like Kyungsoo couldn't do it.

After some time he felt like what they did wasn't enough, so he got the soundwave matching rings for him and Kyungsoo.

The problem lays in that he thought it wasn't enough and Kyungsoo thought it was too much.

And so they broke up, they continued to be good friends, Chanyeol swallowing his feelings whenever he was around the shorter boy, continued to be playful with him, continued to be the first one to congratulate him on his birthday and whenever he succeeded as an actor, continued to be his best friend even if it hurt him that he couldn't be his lover anymore.

But sometimes Chanyeol would wear his ring on his right hand for a while, just to look at the rings being in two different hands, just like it was meant to be, even if his hand it's too big.

He would stare at the ring and feel as every memory he ever made with Kyungsoo came back to him to haunt him.

But he would always get back on track,he would always come back to pretend he is alright even if he's not. 

But now he just can't, not when just two days ago Kyungsoo had told him something that changed everything.

In a concert he had slipped a toy ring on Kyungsoo’s finger, his heart was beating like crazy, it felt like a deja vu to be doing so.

And Kyungsoo accepted him putting the ring on his finger, but seconds later he took it off causing the older’s heart to sink once again.

But it was what happened afterwards what kept Chanyeol’s mind rattling.

After the concert ended Chanyeol ran to the dressing room, only to find Kyungsoo there, he swallowed hard and tried to get away from there, when suddenly the other boy talked.

“You know even though we can't do it anymore, you'll always be the only one I love” Kyungsoo had said his eyes fixed on the taller’s back.

Chanyeol left the room without looking back at him.

Because he doesn't have the right to tell that to Chanyeol, he doesn't have the right to say he still loves him when he won't do nothing about it, he can't do that, he just can't.

And in the end he knows that maybe Kyungsoo is right, but that doesn't mean he gets to hurt him like that.

And in the end the Beatles lied to him, and love isn't all you need.

 _“You need to stop wearing his ring Yeol, you need to move on”_ Junmyeon had told him once.

 _“I just can't do it yet hyung,plus, he doesn't need to know”_ he answered.

And he's right _He doesn't need to know._

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea in which hand they used their rings lol blame my mother Trixie Mattel for all this sadness.  
> Buy Two Birds on ITunes.


End file.
